Rescue of Kate O'Malley
The Rescue of Kate O'Malley takes place in Veil of Secrets, Chapter 15. It serves as the climax of the story. Prelude After Kate is exonerated of all charges against her, she reveals to you that she is pregnant with Tanner's child. you get a phone call from Grant Emerson, revealing that Jeff Duffy is the biological son of Pierce Sterling and Alanis Acosta. After overhearing Kate tell you that she is pregnant, Duffy shoots Margaret Sterling, Tino Thompson, and Chief Walsh, killing all three of them. He destroys your cell phone to prevent you from calling for help, locks you in the jail cell with the dead Margaret and Walsh, and takes Kate away to kill her. He claims that he doesn't want to hurt Kate, but that she has forced his hand by becoming pregnant with a Sterling baby. He also expresses his need end the line of the Sterlings where it first started. You promise to rescue Kate no matter what, and Duffy drags her away while you hear her screams. Showdown Grant calls Naomi Silverhawk and Flynn O'Malley immediately after hearing the gunshots during his phone call to you. The three of them arrive at the Birchport police station and free you from the cell. Your group laments on how Duffy fooled everyone in town and resolves to rescue Kate. Naomi instructs Flynn to call all the hospitals and get the EMTs to help. You have a choice to wear some protective gear when you go to rescue Kate and tell the group that Duffy is heading to the port where a replica of Magnus Sterling's original ship, The Endurance, is ported. Since the ship brought the first Sterling ancestor to Birchport, you are able to deduce that this is where Duffy plans to kill Kate, her unborn child, Pierce Sterling, and himself. Naomi drives the group to the docks. She also warns the group that they should not confront Duffy directly, and tells them to leave that to her. As soon as you and your group arrive, Duffy opens fire. The group is forced to take cover behind some buildings, and Grant is injured while trying to take cover. Naomi orders Grant to immediately leave and get help. She later orders you and Flynn to distract Duffy long enough to rescue Kate. You take cover behind the stern when Duffy fires at them, but Naomi distracts him, and you and Flynn are able to access the gangway safely. Destruction of The Endurance You and Flynn reach Kate and find out Pierce is there as well. As you are about to escape, Duffy appears and tries to kill everyone on the ship with a gun, but Flynn and you are able to disarm him. Duffy reveals that he rigged the ship with explosives and that no one is leaving alive. You plead with him to think of Kate's unborn child. You point out that Nikolai rescued him when he was an infant and held to that guilt but gave Duffy a second chance in life. You tell Duffy that he should do the same for Kate's unborn child. Pierce pretends that he is on Duffy's side and begs Duffy to allow him to become a father again, saying that Alanis was his true love. Pierce claims that if he had known that Duffy was his son, he would have been a part of Duffy's life. Duffy lets his guard down a bit and allows the group to leave, but Pierce then attacks him. Pierce says that Duffy killed his true sons, Tanner and Bryce, and that Duffy will never be a Sterling, thereby provoking Duffy. Naomi incapacitates Duffy, but the ship catches on fire. You order Flynn to get Kate off the boat to safety. You have the choice to let Duffy and Pierce die on the boat or to save one of them. Whomever you choose to save will be incarcerated while the other perishes. If you choose to let them burn, they both die. You explain what happened to Naomi. Naomi is not surprised as "The Sterlings have everything in their life. But one thing they don't have is love." You hug your friends and ponder what will happen next. Gallery Birchport_police_station.jpg|Birchport Police Station Jeff_Duffy_revealed_as_the_Birchport_Killer_Ch.14.jpg|Duffy opens fire The_Endurance.jpg|Exterior of The Endurance The_Endurance\s_interior.jpg|Interior of The Endurance Category:Events Category:Events in Veil of Secrets